Saint Anthony's Fire
by waikiki23
Summary: *OC* When Karen falls ill at the station, the doctors at Rampart must race against the clock to save her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to you all! I hope you all enjoy this story. It came to me one evening, and I had to write it. Please read and review!**

**I own nothing, although Mike and Johnny are on my wish list.**

"You guys are going to have a treat for lunch today!" Karen Summers said as she entered the day room, carrying a small market bag. She walked over to the counter, pulling something out of the bag and placed it on the counter before putting the rest of the items into the fridge.

Chet Kelly looked over the section of the paper he held, curious as to what the young paramedic had. "What is that?" he asked.

Karen poured herself a cup of coffee then sat down at the table. "I've been trying my hand at making bread the past few weeks on my days off. I found a recipe and decided to try it. I found the grain at the health food store on Artesia Boulevard. I brought in some rye I made yesterday so I could make Reuben's for lunch." She began scratching a spot vigorously on her right arm.

Captain Hank Stanley walked in to hear what was for lunch. "Hey, that sounds good to me! I'm glad I assigned you to cooking today," Cap said, smiling as he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with his crew. He had a small stack of paperwork that he began to work on. The others went back to reading their sections of the newspaper.

Karen began to scratch both of her arms as Johnny Gage and Roy DeSoto entered the day room. "I'm glad we got the dorms done in peace before getting toned out. Karen, are you okay?" Roy asked, noticing the youngest crew member was digging at both of her arms. The two men grabbed some coffee before joining everyone else at the table.

"Yeah why?" she asked, looking up at her partners. She noticed that the rest of the guys were staring at her. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Well, for one thing, you are scratching your arms raw, chica," Marco Lopez said from next to Chet. She looked down to see her arms red and splotchy from the scratching. She began to scratch again.

"Yeah, you know, I can't figure it. It just started about an hour ago. I've never had an itch that is so intense," she said, wincing slightly.

"I didn't think you had any allergies," Johnny said as he grabbed her right arm. Roy grabbed her left.

"Not that I know of. I wish I knew what was going on." She watched as her partners looked her arms over. The itch was so intense that they began to twitch slightly from not being scratched.

"Maybe something you ate?" Roy asked.

"I don't think so. I didn't eat anything different yesterday, although I did feel really horrible. I thought for sure I had the stomach flu., so I didn't eat too much. I feel better today though."

The others looked at each other before turning back to Karen. "Are you sure your feeling better? You have been squinting, like you have a headache." Mike Stoker said quietly. Roy and Johnny let go of her arms and began to check her vitals.

"Yeah, it feels like I have a migraine. I've had a headache since yesterday, but it just got worse a few minutes ago. It really hurts," she said. She felt drained, like she had been on shift for 12 hours with no rest. The others could see the drastic change that had occurred within the span of a few minutes.

Cap glanced over at the young paramedic. "Karen, I think you need to get checked out."

"Aw Cap, I'll be okay. I'll just take a Benadryl."

"No Karen. You are going to get checked out. John, Roy, could you run her to Rampart?" Cap asked, standing. He knew he needed to call in the squad's trip to the hospital.

"Sure Cap, we'll take her," Johnny said as he and Roy stood up.

Karen pushed her chair back and slowly stood up. She hadn't gone more than a few steps before she stopped near the door. Almost immediately, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she blacked out and collapsed to the floor. Before anyone could reach her, she began to convulse violently.

"Cap! We need our gear!" Roy yelled, as he and Johnny kneeled next to the convulsing paramedic. Chet and Marco ran out and came back a moment later with the paramedics gear as Cap went to call in a silent alarm. Johnny opened the biophone as Roy held Karen's head so it didn't strike the floor.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you copy?"

"_This is Rampart, go ahead 51," _Dr. Joe Early's soft voice came over the radio.

"Rampart, we have a silent alarm here at the station. Its Karen. She collapsed a moment ago and is in the middle of a grand mal seizure."

"_51, administer 5mg diazepam IM."_

"10-4 Rampart," Johnny said, pulling the drug out of the box. Johnny glanced up at Cap who had come back. "Cap, could you help me hold her arm down?"

Without a word, Cap kneeled down to hold Karen's arm as Johnny administered the diazepam. Slowly, the effects of the seizure began to subside. As soon as she stopped convulsing, Johnny got back on the biophone.

"Rampart, she's stopped convulsing. She said yesterday she felt like she had the stomach flu and today she was scratching vigorously on her arms. She also complained about a headache that felt like a migraine before she passed out." He took the paper Roy handed him. "BP 106/62, pulse 110, respirations 26."

"_51, was the onset of symptoms yesterday?"_

"Apparently it was Rampart. The symptoms today gained intensity within 10 minutes. She does have a rash similar to hives."

"_10-4, 51. Start and IV D5W TKO, administer 5 liters O2 and transport immediately."_

"_10-4 Rampart," Johnny replied, putting the receiver down. He looked over at Chet. "Hey Chet, could you get us our oxygen please?"_

"_Sure John," Chet replied, running for the bay. He came back a moment later carrying the green box as sirens were heard in front. Johnny put the oxygen mask on Karen's face as Roy started her IV as the ambulance attendants wheeled the gurney into the fire station. As soon as the IV was in place, the two paramedics and ambulance attendants lifted Karen from the floor to the gurney._

"_I hope she's going to be okay," Marco said quietly as Johnny and Roy followed the gurney outside._

"_Me too, Marco. Me too," Cap replied. He was really unnerved after watching on of his crew writhing on the floor. They watched as the squad followed the ambulance to the hospital._


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone for their very kind review to my last chapter. I forgot to mention that all mistakes are mine, and the boys in blue belong to Universal, I think. Anyway. I am not trying to infringe on anything. But if someone could send Mike my way, I would be eternally grateful! Please read and review and enjoy the chapter.**

As soon as the ambulance left the station, Karen began to regain consciousness. Roy turned his attention to the young paramedic. He noticed that her head was moving back and forth restlessly.

Roy was checking her pulse when Karen's eyes fluttered open. She looked in his direction, and he noticed that her eyes showed no recognition of where she was at or who he was. He placed a hand on her shoulder, only to be surprised when she tried to jerk away.

"Karen? Are you okay?" Roy asked, getting ready to take a BP. Again, instead of a response, she tried to jerk away from him. "Its okay Karen. We're on the way to the hospital."

"Who…who are you? Why are you green? Please leave me alone," she begged of him, her plea breaking his heart. He noticed that her arms and legs were beginning to spasm under the straps that were holding her in place on the gurney.

"I'm your partner, Roy. I'm sorry if I look green, but it will be okay sweetheart," Roy replied, getting back on the biophone.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51."

"_Go ahead 51," _Dr. Early replied, surprised to be hearing from the squad so soon.

"Rampart, patient has regained consciousness. However, she seems to be suffering from some kind of psychosis. She does not seem to recognize me, in fact her eyesight is a little impaired and she is also suffering from spasms of her arms and legs. She's also not letting me get near her enough to get any vitals."

"_10-4, 51. Monitor her condition and try to get some vitals if you can. What is your ETA?" _Joe asked, an alarm going off in the back of his head.

"10-4 Rampart. Our ETA is two minutes," Roy said, putting the biophone down. He again turned to the restless young paramedic. She was still staring him down and wrenched herself away any time he got remotely close to her.

The ambulance was backing in when her eyes glazed over before rolling into the back of her head. The attendants and Roy had the gurney out of the ambulance when the convulsions started again. Roy held the IV up and ran with the gurney, seeing Dixie in front of them.

"Room 2," she ordered, running ahead. She held the door as the gurney was rushed in.

"Don't transfer her! Dix, I need 10mg diazepam stat!" Joe ordered. He turned to Roy, who seemed to be rooted in the spot he was standing. "When did the convulsions start again?"

Roy glanced over at the doctor before returning back to Karen. "Just as we were backing in. She lost consciousness as we pulled in. What's wrong with her doc? This is the second seizure in less than twenty minutes."

Joe took the needle with the drug requested from Dixie and injected it into the left arm. "I'm not sure Roy, but I am going to find out." Joe glanced at Dixie, motioning subtly for her to take Roy out of the room.

Dixie left Michelle with Joe and guided Roy out of the room. She steered him to the base station, seeing that Johnny was already there. He glanced up quickly when he noticed Dixie and Roy walking down from one of the treatment rooms.

"How is she?" he asked, worry evident in his eyes and voice. He had been going over worst case scenarios the whole trip in to the hospital.

Roy glanced down before looking over at his partner. "She had another seizure on the way in. Early is with her now, but he doesn't know anything yet."

"Why don't the two of you head to the lounge? I'll send Joe in there when he comes out," Dixie said.

The two men nodded in consent before making their way to the doctors lounge.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The door the lounge opened, Joe Early and Dixie McCall walking into the room. Johnny and Roy both glanced up as the doctor and nurse entered.

"We have her stable for now. We're running some tests, trying to figure out what exactly happened," Joe said, sitting next to the two paramedics. Dixie poured herself and Joe a cup of coffee and sat at the table too, passing Joe his.

"So, you don't know what is going on?" Johnny asked incrudiously.

"Right now, no we don't know. But we are working very hard to find out. Has she been eating anything different? Doing anything different?"

Roy and Johnny exchanged glances. "She hasn't been eating anything different," Johnny replied.

"Yeah, and the only thing she has been doing is working. Well, and making bread on her days off," Roy added.

"Making bread? I didn't know she baked," Dixie said..

"Yeah, she found a recipe and has been baking like crazy. We've all have been benefiting from it. She made whole wheat and gave us all a loaf. I believe she just branched into rye. She was making Reuben on ryes for lunch today."

"Doesn't sound like anything different. Well, we'll keep you posted on her condition. I'm going to have Kel check her out as well," Joe said, standing. He drained the rest of the coffee from his cup and put it in the sink.

"Thanks Doc. We'd do have to get back in service. You'll let us know if anything, and I mean anything, changes?" Johnny asked as he and Roy stood.

Joe patted each man on the shoulder before saying," Yes, you will be the first call we make."

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy backed the squad into the bay and put the vehicle in park. Neither he nor Johnny had said much the whole way back from the hospital. Slowly, the two of them exited the squad and made their way into the day room.

"How is she?" Cap asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

John and Roy sat at the table, glancing at the other men. "The doc doesn't know. During the ride, she did regain consciousness, long enough to be terrified of me because she thought I was green, started having spasms before she passed out again. She had another seizure when we got to the hospital."

"Wow, that's rough," Mike said, putting a platter of toasted rye bread and corned beef on the table.

"Yeah. Early said he would keep us informed of anything," Johnny replied.

"I hope they figure out what is going on. That was really scary," Chet said, turning the burner off on the stove. He then put the pot of sauerkraut on the table with a spoon.

Lunch was consumed in relative silence, everyone shoveling the food in before the tones could go off.

"Wow, those Reubens were fantastic," Johnny said, cleaning his plate. The others agreed, putting their plates in the sink. A moment later, the tones went off, sending the engine to a dumpster fire, leaving the paramedics to clean up the lunch.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Mike backed the engine in next to the squad, checking his mirrors so he didn't hit anything. He killed the engine as the others jumped out of their respective seats. Mike was a little slower getting out, as he had a horrible headache. Slowly he got out the rig and made is way into the day room. That's when he noticed something was off.

The whole room was beginning to look like one of the crazy kaleidoscopes he used to look into when he was kid. He stumbled a little bit, his sense of balance off a little.

No one noticed as Mike sat heavily down on the couch, glancing at the others. Even in his disorientation, his addled mind could see that the others were in trouble too.

"Hey, is everyone okay?"

"No, my head is splitting. What is going on?" Marco asked, cradling his head in his hands. Johnny and Roy were nowhere to be seen in the room. Chet was in the recliner, eyes squeezed shut. Cap was on the other end of the couch, pressing on his temples.

"I don't know Marco. But, I am going to call this in. Something is going on for all of us to have splitting headaches at the same moment," Cap replied, standing unsteadily. He gained his balance before slowly making his way to the cove where the radio was. What no one realized was that he never made it to the radio; he collapsed next to the squad in the apparatus bay.

What Mike didn't know was that he was the only one actually conscious in the station. That didn't last too long, as Mike's head reached an all new level of pain, causing nausea to sweep over him. Suddenly, his world faded into gray, a roaring noise in his ears before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out, sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know its been a while, but I wrote this before I could even get the second chapter up. So, I thought I would update all at once. So, again, I do not own anything and hope you all enjoy. Please read and review! It fuels the writing.**

Kelly Brackett walked over to the base station to get a cup of coffee; he was in definite need of caffeine. He noticed that Dixie was sitting at the desk, looking a little confused. As he poured himself a cup, he glanced over at the head nurse.

"Hey Dix, what's going on?"

She startled out of her revelry to look at the doctor. "Not much. How is Karen?"

"She's stable, but we haven't found out what is wrong with her yet. Are you okay? You look confused about something," Kel replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I've been listening to the fire department's transmissions, and Station 51 isn't responding to their calls."

"That is strange. Maybe you're missing their acknowledgements," Kel said, putting his cup down on the counter.

"No, I stayed next to the radio when the dispatcher couldn't reach them. I even tried calling the station; nothing. I believe they are sending a police officer to the station to check it out," Dixie replied, looking over at Kel.

"Well, stay with it, huh Dix? Let me know what happens."

"I will Kel," Dixie replied as Kel headed back down the hall to the treatment room where Karen was.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

To say he was a little worried was an understatement. Officer Vince Howard pulled up in the driveway of Station 51, fear nagging him in the back of his mind. He grabbed the mic off his dash as he put the car in park and said, "137-David at scene."

He got out of his squad car, cautiously making his way to the front door. His worry increased when he found the door unlocked. He took his gun out of the holster as he eased into the apparatus bay. The first thing he saw was a body next to the squad, almost to the radio alcove. He realized that it was Captain Stanley as he eased by. Vince silently made his way into the day room, fear becoming full blown panic. He saw Mike sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch, Marco was laying on his side next to the kitchen table and Chet was next to the recliner.

Vince backed out of the room, holding his breath as he checked the rest of the station. He entered the dorm cautiously, making sure to look before he entered. He didn't notice anything different in the room, until he spotted a black shoe sticking out from in between the bunks. His eyes scanning the room, he made is way over, to find Roy face down on the floor.

Dread was beginning to overwhelm him as made his way into the last room; the latrine and locker room. He checked in between the rows of lockers, before finding the last member of A-shift unconscious next to the sinks. Johnny was on his side, facing away from the room. The whole station was empty, except for 6 unconscious firefighters.

Vince ran to the radio alcove. "LA, this is Officer Vince Howard with the LAPD, unit 137-David. I just checked the station and we have six firefighters down. I am not sure what is wrong. Please send at least two squads and three ambulances."

"10-4 unit 137-David. We have notified your dispatch of your findings. They have requested that you stay on scene."

"10-4," Vince replied, putting the mic back. He heard the alarms going off, sending help to him. Vince opened the main garage door, just in case it was a gas leak or something like that. He then kneeled next to Cap, turning him over on his back. He checked to make sure the captain was breathing before running to each firefighter, checking the same thing. As he was making his way back to Cap, he heard sirens coming up the street.

He glanced up to the sky, saying a silent prayer.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Kel!"

Brackett looked around to see Dixie waving him over from the nurse's station. He walked down the hallway quickly. "What is it Dix?"

She used her pencil as a pointer as she said, "I just heard on the radio, all six firefighters are unconscious at the station. Vince Howard called it in a few minutes ago."

Kel let out a long sigh before replying, "Man, that is really strange. I wonder if it is a gas leak."

"I guess we'll find out in a few minutes. They dispatched 39, 8 and 16, so we should be hearing from them in a few minutes. They also sent three ambulances so they can transport quickly."

"That's good. I'll be down the hall, so let me know when they call in. Have Mike and Joe standing by too."

"I will. How is Karen?"

Kel sighed before looking at Dixie, "Not good. We haven't found out why she had the seizures or why she is breaking out. Her breathing is still a little shallow and ragged. If it gets any worse, we're going to have to intubate her."

Dixie bowed her head before looking up, "I hope we can find out what's wrong."

"Me too Dix. Me too."

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Vince glanced outside as he heard vehicles pulling up into the driveway of the station. He noticed that Engine and Squad 16 pulled up. He ran out to meet the captain.

"What have we got Vince?" Captain Bill Hopkins asked as he climbed down from the engine.

"All six of the guys are unconscious. Hank is in the bay next to the squad; Mike, Marco and Chet are in the kitchen and day room; Johnny is in the locker room and Roy is the dorms. I opened the garage doors, thinking it might be gas, but I don't know."

"Thanks Vince. Can you stick around and help us?"

"Yeah, no problem," he replied, helping Tom Dwyer and Doug Phillips pull their gear.

"Cap? I think we should bring them all here into the bay so we can treat them all," Tom replied.

"Sounds good Tom. We'll bring them to you and Doug," Hopkins replied, making his way to the downed captain. He and Vince carried Hank to the front of the bay. They watched as two of the linemen carried Chet and Marco in. Vince went to get Johnny, Doug had Roy and Hopkins grabbed Mike.

Doug began working on Mike and Tom was starting on Chet when they heard sirens. That was when Squad 39 pulled up. Craig Brice and Bob Bellingham jumped out of the squad, grabbing their gear.

"Craig, take care of Roy, Bob, take Johnny," Tom said as Squad 8 pulled up to the scene behind Squad 39. Tom Wheeler and Kevin Andrews grabbed their gear as well. They could see who to begin to work on. Tom took Hank and Kevin worked on Marco. All six paramedics had their hands full, so the engine crew of 16's and Vince helped in any way they could, especially when all six were trying to get in with Rampart at the same time.

They had finished inserting IV's and medication when a red car pulled up behind Engine 16. Chief McKonikee ran up to Captain Hopkins. "What happened?"

"We don't really know Chief. Rampart doesn't either. Their other paramedic, Karen Summers, had to be taken to Rampart this morning. They still don't know what's wrong with her. When we got here, Vince had the doors opened. He thought it was a gas leak, but I don't think its that because Vince checked every room with nothing happening to him. Other than that, we don't know Chief," Hopkins replied. He and the Chief watched as the six firemen were loaded into the three waiting ambulances.

"I hope they find out soon," McKonikee replied, watching the ambulances pull out, heading for Rampart.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

At Rampart, Kel, Mike, Joe and Dix were have a conference on how to handle the six patients that were coming in.

"Why don't we use three treatment rooms and put two men in each. That way we can work on them together and use the least amount of rooms," Mike suggested. The others nodded their heads in consent.

"That could work. Dix can you set it up?" Kel asked, glancing over at the head nurse.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it," she replied, leaving the room.

"We'd better get ready for them," Joe said as the three doctors left the base station. They hadn't gone far when they heard Dixie, "Kel! Its Karen!"

The three doctors ran as fast as they could to the treatment room Karen was in. They saw Michelle bagging Karen and Dixie getting a fresh set of vitals.

"What happened Dix?"

"She stopped breathing!"

"Laryngoscope!" Joe yelled, as Kel pulled her to the top of the table. Joe deftly inserted the trach tube, Dixie hooking Karen up to the vent.

Kel put both hands on the table and looked down at the young paramedic. "Karen, what is happening to you?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, I know, its been a little while since I updated this. But I am back and I believe I only have once more chapter left. Thank you for those who have been reading and urged me to update as soon as I could. Please read and review.**_

Joe, Kel and Mike walked out of the treatment room and headed to the base station to get a cup of coffee.

"That was too close," Mike said softly, looking down into his coffee. The others didn't say anything for a moment.

Kel slammed his hand down on the counter in frustration and anger. "I just don't get it. How does a perfectly healthy woman spiral downward so fast?"

"I don't know Kel. I don't think I have ever seen anything like it before."

"Hopefully we've bought some time by having her intubated," Mike replied, downing the rest of his coffee.

"What is going on? I mean, I just don't understand. First Karen, then the rest of the guys at the station. I'm worried about what is going on. I don't think I have ever seen anything like it before," Joe said, swirling the coffee in his cup around. The others agreed silently by looking down into their own coffee cups, like they were a crystal ball and could tell them the answers.

"I hate to interrupt, but the guys are here," Dixie said, coming up to the group.

"Okay, let's get to it," Kel said, putting his coffee cup down and heading down the hall. The other two doctors followed him as Dixie began to direct the six gurneys.

She stopped as Mike and Marco were rolled in first, Kevin and Doug holding IVs. " Take them to Treatment 2. Dr. Morton will meet you there."

She didn't have long before Chet and Cap were rolled in next with Wheeler and Dwyer next to them. " Meet Dr. Early in Treatment 3."

She watched as the four gurneys were rolled down the hall. Then the last two gurneys came through the hall with Roy and Johnny, Craig and Bob coming in with them. "Treatment 4, let's go," she said, directing down the hall.

Before she could decide which room to go in first, she saw three firemen come in. She knew they had to have driven the three squads to Rampart. "Head on into the doctors lounge and get a cup of coffee. We'll let you know as soon as we know something."

"Yes Ms. McCall," the lineman from 16 replied. He ushered the others with him down the hall as Dixie entered the room where Kel was working.

"How are they Kel?" she asked walking over to Roy and taking his BP.

Kel sighed before replying, "I wish I knew what was going on. Johnny and Roy are showing the same symptoms Karen had a few hours ago. There has to be a common thread."

"I know, but what?" Dixie asked, glancing down at the unconscious men.

"I don't know Dix, I just don't know."

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The three doctors and one head nurse met in the coffee room to discuss their patients.

"There has to be a common thread," Joe stated, confident that they had missed something. Having seven people with the same sort of symptoms was just to coincidence to be a coincidence.

"Let's go over everything that happened today. Karen went down fast and hard and the guys just a few hours later. Why?" Kel asked, looking over the files that were laying on the table.

Mike pushed one aside and looked at Karen's for the tenth time. "Wait, when did Karen take up baking?"

"Baking?" Kel asked, glancing up at the intern like he had sprouted two heads.

Mike pushed the file over to the head of the Emergency department. He pointed to a line in the file. "See, it says she had been baking."

"She started about a week ago," Dixie replied, swirling the coffee in her cup. When no one said anything, she looked up to see the three doctors looking her way. "What?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Johnny and Roy told Joe and I right after they brought her in. Johnny said that she had found a new recipe and had been trying her hand at baking bread."

Kel closed the file and looked from Joe to Dixie. "What else?"

"They said she had brought in the stuff to make Reuben's for lunch," Dixie replied, setting her cup down.

"That's it! It has to be!" Kel exclaimed, leaped to his feet.

Mike and Joe also stood, unsure of what had Kel so excited. "What is it Kel?" Joe asked.

Kel glanced at each person in the room. "Ergotoxicosis, otherwise known as Saint Anthony's Fire."

"What is that?" Dix asked.

"Ergot can be found in some drugs, such as Methergine, but sometimes it contaminates grain, specifically rye. If the grain that is contaminated is consumed too often or handled too much, it can cause the radical symptoms we saw in Karen this morning."

"Can it be treated?"

"Only the symptoms. We need to start giving Karen first then the rest of the guys anticoagulants and iron deficiency treatments. We need to keep them sedated so that they does not suffer from the hallucinations either," Kel said. He then looked to Dixie. "Did she say where she got her rye flour?"

"It was the health food story on Artesia Boulevard," Dixie replied, following Kel out of the room.

"Call the health department Dix. Let them know what we have and tell them where we think the contaminated flour possibly came from."

"Right Kel," Dix replied, heading for the phone at the nurses station. She began dialing as she watched Joe and Mike follow Kel.

She sent a silent pray heavenward, hoping they had gotten the answer in time to save the crew of Station 51 lives.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N - Okay, thank you to all who reviewed and pressed me to finish this story. I had to change this author's note, as originally this was going to be the last chapter, but its going to go on for a little bit more. I am sorry it took so long, as real life interfered for a while. Plus, my muse went a different way and I have been writing for other sections in the fandom. I still do not own anything, although Mike is still on my list.**_

The next morning, after being sedated overnight to keep the guys from being tortured by hallucinations through the night, they awoke, still somewhat groggy, but feeling much better than they did the day before. The only one not on the same floor was Karen, as she was still critical enough that she had to be placed in ICU. Dixie allowed them to congregate in Johnny and Roy's room to check on each other. Dixie helped Cap, Chet, Mike and Marco into the paramedics' room, then left to check on a "few things" for a little while.

"How are you guys feeling?" Cap asked, glancing at each member of his team. He had been plagued with guilt ever since he had woken up and been told that his whole crew had ended up in the hospital. He had been roomed with Mike, but he was going crazy with worry about the other five members of his crew.

"Better than yesterday. Man, what in the hell happened? I remember walking into the day room, but after that, I have no idea," Chet said, looking at his crewmates. He had been roomed with Marco and once they had woken up, they talked about what happened to them. They were still confused.

"I think the same thing happened to all of us Chet," Johnny replied, exchanging a glance with his partner. "But I sure am glad to be feeling better too. "

"Yeah, me too. I felt like crap until I woke up this morning," Marco added. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear you all are feeling better," a voice added from the door. The men looked around to see Kel and Joe standing at the door.

"Morning Docs," came six voices, who then snickered.

"Wow, in stereo," Joe replied, causing all in the room to break out in laughter.

"Okay, so what happened to us Doc?" Cap asked the question that was on all their minds.

Joe and Kel took seat in the two available chairs in the room before Kel replied," Apparently, you all were suffering from something called ergotoxicosis, which is commonly known as Saint Anthony's Fire."

"Never heard of it," Mike said, shaking his head. The others agreed with him as well.

"What is that Doc?" Roy asked.

Kel answered him, "Ergot is found in some drugs that are used today. But sometimes it can be found on grains that have been contaminated by this fungus, such as rye."

The others glanced at each other before looking back at the doctor. "Do you mean to tell me we were poisoned, by Karen's bread?" Johnny asked incredulously.

"Believe me fellas, it wasn't intentional. Apparently the health food store Karen bought the grain from received a bad batch of rye. She didn't know there was anything wrong with her bread. Neither did the health food store."

"So is that why Karen had so much trouble?" Mike asked. He had been really worried about their youngest crewmate.

"Yes, that's why her symptoms that were so radical yesterday morning. Because she not only made the bread but ate it too, it caused her symptoms to accelerate quickly."

Cap looked to the doctors, asking what was on all their minds, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Its still a little too soon to tell, but we're optimistic," Kel replied. Joe continued, "She's in ICU for the time being. Right before you all were brought in, Karen stopped breathing and we had to intubate her. We started her on the same medication as you all, but she is responding more slowly, due to the fact that she had more exposure to the toxins than you all did."

"How long will she need to be in ICU?" Cap asked, worried anew for his youngest crew member.

Kel stood, glancing at the six men who were patiently waiting for an answer. "Its hard to tell. We are going to keep her sedated and intubated for another thirty-six to forty-eight hours, to give her body enough time to heal. After that, we'll take the tube out and get her to wake up."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, after we check you guys and you rest for a little while," Joe replied, turning as the door opened, revealing Dixie.

"Okay, time to head back and get some rest," Dixie said in her no-nonsense voice.

"Yes ma'am," came the reply she had been looking for. She smiled as she crossed her arms and watched as the four members who didn't belong in the room rolled themselves out and back to their rooms.


End file.
